


Hier bei mir

by eurydike



Series: Übersetzungen von forcryinoutlouds Merlin-Geschichten [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine fehlende Szene in der ersten Folge der fünften Staffel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hier bei mir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/530713) by [f0rcryin0utl0ud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud). 



Als Merlin das Zimmer verließ, achtete Athur nicht weiter darauf, er hatte sich schon längst daran gewöhnt, dass sein Diener immer das Bedürfnis verspürte, jeder Seele zu helfen (meistens wegen seiner eigenen Tollpatschigkeit, die Arthur nicht weiter liebenswert fand, ganz und gar nicht, wirklich nicht). Es überraschte ihn also, als er merkte, wie Gwen sich mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht bei ihm einhakte und flüsterte: „Wären sie nicht ein hübsches Paar?“

Arthur sah seine Frau stirnrunzelnd an. „Wer?“, fragte er sichtlich verwirrt.

„Merlin und Sefa“, schnaubte sie ungeduldig.

Als Arthur sich Merlin zusammen mit Guineveres Dienstmädchen vorstellte, krampfte sich ihm der Magen zusammen. „Ich denke schon“, sagte er so locker wie möglich. 

Gwen sag ihn missbilligend an, sagte aber nichts dazu und ließ Arthurs Arm los. „Ich glaube, ich ziehe mich jetzt für die Nacht zurück“, sagte sie.

Arthur nickte und lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Es fiel ihm gar nicht auf, wie sie sich bei der Geste verspannte, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie auf einen richtigen Gutenachtkuss gehofft hatte. Er drehte sich um, als sie wegging, und warf einen Blick auf den leeren Korridor hinter sich. Es konnte doch nicht so lange dauern, ein paar Früchte zu holen. „Merlin!“, rief Arthur und erwartete, dass sein Diener sofort auftauchen würde, überzeugt davon, dass Merlin schon auf dem Weg zurück zu Arthur war, wo er hingehörte.

Als Merlin nicht erschien, spürte Arthur eine hässliche Regung in sich. Er stellte sich vor, wie Merlin sich mit dem ihm eigenen, albernen Grinsen nach vorn lehnte und seine Lippen über die Sefas gleiten ließ. Arthur ballte die Fäuste zusammen und schrie: „MERLIN!“

Es dauerte aber immer noch länger, als es Arthur lieb war, bis Merlin auftauchte, sobald Merlin jedoch um die Ecke kam und die Augen verdrehte, konnte Arthur sich trotzdem entspannen. „Ihr habt nach mir gebrüllt, Sire?“, witzelte Merlin, um dessen Lippen ein wohl bekanntes Lächeln zuckte.

„Wärst du lieber irgendwo sonst, Merlin?“, fragte Arthur höhnisch.

Merlin verdrehte noch einmal die Augen. „Sie haben wie immer hervorragende Laune“, erwiderte er neckisch. „Habt Ihr heute Abend nicht genug zu essen bekommen?“, fragte Merlin frech.

Arthur zog die Nase hoch und verpasste Merlin einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Die Neckereien, die sie austauschten, waren vertraut und angenehm, aber dennoch... „Vielleicht möchtest du den Abend lieber mit Sefa verbringen“, ließ Arthur sich wie beiläufig vernehmen. Merlin neben ihm schnaubte und Arthur fühlte, wie Erleichterung ihn überkam. Er warf Merlin einen Blick zu und sah, wie dieser süffisant lächelte. „Was?“, fragte Arthur.

Merlin wandte sich zu ihm um und grinste ihn an. „Warum sollte ich den Abend mit Sefa verbringen wollen, wenn ich doch hinter Eurem königlichen Hinterteil her putzen kann?“ Arthur kniff die Augen zusammen, worauf Merlin lachte und Arthurs Schulter einen Stoß verpasste, bevor er sich langsam trabend in Richtung von Arthurs Gemächern bewegte.

Als Arthur etwas später in den Raum trat, brannte das Feuer im Kamin schon, Arthurs Nachthemd lag auf dem Bett bereit und auf dem Tisch wartete ein kleiner Imbiss. Arthur schüttelte den Kopf (eines Tages, so dachte er, würde Merlin ihm schon von seiner Zauberkraft erzählen – wie Merlin aber meinen konnte, dass Arthur immer noch nicht Bescheid wusste, selbst wenn Merlin in seiner Anwesenheit Magie so unbekümmert einsetzte, war ihm ein Rätsel) und griff nach dem Kelch, den Merlin ihm hin streckte. Er ließ sich in den Stuhl beim Feuer sinken und bedeutete Merlin, auf dem Stuhl an seiner Seite Platz zu nehmen.

Still machte sich breit und vom Wein fühlte Arthur sich warm und entspannt. Am nächsten Tag würden sie los reiten, um seine Männer zu retten. Da wäre es dann früh genug, sich Sorgen darum zu machen, was ihnen bevorstand: Morgana, ihre Armee. Aber in dieser Nacht wollte er einfach nur mit Merlin zusammen sein. Er wandte sich seinem Diener zu und betrachtete Merlin, der ins Feuer starrte, von der Seite. Seltsam, dachte Arthur, wie vieles sich in den vergangenen drei Jahren verändert hatte und wie vieles doch gleich geblieben war. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, Merlin“, murmelte er mit vom Wein gelockerter Zunge.

Merlin drehte sich mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu ihm um. „Nirgends sonst möchte ich sein, Arthur“, sagte er.

Arthur nickte, wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu und fragte sich, warum ihm bei Merlins Worten das Herz so schwer wurde.


End file.
